GUN Special Forces
by jaincarte
Summary: Join 17 year old rookie Shadow Hedgehog as he joins the ranks of G.U.N and goes against a assortment of enemies meanwhile one particular bat doesn't fancy him


Paste your d

Join 17 year old rookie Shadow Hedgehog as he join the ranks of G.U.N and goes against a assortment of enemies meanwhile one particular bat doesn't fancy him

_ There I am on a Sunday morning wearing a black jacket,a red v neck and black cargo's and red vans and Iam standing in the G.U.N's call office waiting for a chance to become a Special Forces G.U.N officer oh where are my manners the name is Shadow fresh out of high seemed dull so my so-called friend Silver suggested to G.U.N that they hire me caused of my SPECIAL TALENTS so a orange fox was sitting at the front desk with red glasses,a white dress shirt and a grey skirt in a room which had pictures of a grey bulldog with a military uniform on. The room had a slight updraft with two bulldogs with black suits and sunglasses both with a solid stance I gave a evil smirk as I impatiently tapped my feet on the marble floor the orange fox left the room with the papers I gave her

"Stay in here Agent Rogue will be with you" the fox said sternly

"Alright" I said in my famous suave voice

The orange fox started to blush as she left the room stumbling

"Hmmph a womanizer" a tiny voice said behind me

I turned around to see a white bat standing in front of the entrance she was wearing a plain pink shirt,long black jacket with G.U.N printed on it she topped it all off with black thighs and pink flats

"So just because I speak to the a WOMAN Iam a womanizer" I retorted back

"Well your not doing a job at selling yourself" she said smirking

Okay this was starting to piss me off I want to fast foward to the part where I get payed

"Tha name's Rouge"she said

"Shadow" I retorted back

She started circling me taking in appearance.I started to observe her she had makeup on but honestly I prefer a natural then my wishes were answered

A blond hedgehog appeared in the room she had a pick shirt with a badge that said "Maria" she had black jeans and pick flip flops while she had on everyday clothes she still looked beauti-

What was I saying badass hedgehog's like me don't fall in lo-

"Hey Nimrod" Rouge said nearly scowling

In reaction to Rouge I quickly pulled a black pistol on Rouge and Maria

Rouge quickly pulled her revolver from her bra and aimed it toward my gun

"Hey calm down idiot"Rouge said with her gun shaking

"My bad"I responded in a calm way

After my overeaction the room got real quiet and I could feel the pitter patter of the rats scurrying on the floor

"Oh sorry my bad the name's Maria"the blonde hedgehog said extending her hand

"She's sixteen almost close to you kid"Rouge said jumping into the conversation

Hmmph well when did the southern bat get into this oh don't worry I can fix that "Well ROUGE technically Iam 1000 but physically Iam 17"I snorted

"Your still a rookie" Rouge said while cross eying me

"Guys don't fight"Maria said softly

Me and Rouge already had our bouts and I didn't even start yet

One of the guards held on to a piece in his ear and started to speak

"Yes sir he is on his way Mr Burrs"the guard whispered

My eyes perked from the excitement of it

"Shadow Hedgehog"the bull dog asked

This was my chance to show that greedy mothafucker what I can do

'Well the boss is waiting for you"Rouge interfered

I pulled up my jacket and walked in a hallway the guard was signaling toward

It was quiet up intill the I got to the second door all I heard was "_Damn you" _

I know my hearing wasn't fucked up so me being a complete retard I walked in the first room near me

I saw a blue room with a brown rectangaler desk and a angry looking bulldog sitting at the desk he had a black dress shirt and a blue overcoat he also had a pair of black slacks

"Whassup"I said casually

The bulldog's face went red with anger as he pulled out a stack a file labeled _Rookie._Let me guess I think the stack he has got something to do with me

The bulldog looked sternly at me as I put my hands in my pocket you know just to piss him off a bit more

"Well well well a potential G.U.N agent"The bulldog stated sternly

"So you're Mr'Burrs Iam assuming"I snapped in quick thought

"You assume right Mr Hedgehog"Mr Burrs said picking up an apple from his desk

"Well Mr Burrs you gonna hire me"I said getting antsy at the pressure being applied

His additude was more calm than Silver described maybe Silver's good guy mannerisms trigger his violent heart

"Test 1!"He yelled proudly as he chunked the apple at me

I was caught of guard my first reaction was to pull out my pistol and pulled the trigger the bullet caused the apple to explode onto my jacket

"So...other that making my jacket smell like a fruit salad what was the point of that"I said confused

"That was Test 1"Mr Burrs said quietly Test 2 and 3 will come soon do these and I might hire you stay on your toes

"Cool"

(My Apartment) After that day I just wanted to hit the bed and not be called or annoyed but my roomate made it impossible

"Knuckles please quiet down"I said peacefully

"What, I can't hear you, these headphones are to loud"Knuckles yelled from his room

"Fucking Idiot"I muttered

"I heard that"Knuckles yelled

"Duh you were suppose to"I yelled back

Having Knuckles as a roomate is a pain in the it really took me a long time to get use to all the random yelling,outbursts and hissy fits

Yep just wonderful

My temporary pain was postponed with a ring from the home phone.I gave myself a quick evaluation

_Is it that hot blonde Maria_

No it says Rouge on the caller ID

_Strange but should I answer it_

"Wait"the red enchidna yelled running into the den

"Here"I said throwing the phone carelessly at him

Knuckles gave a disapproved look before I left the room

"Hey Rouge"Knuckles said sounding like a 5-year old

I let out a small snicker

Knuckles looked at the corner before he preceded to speak again

"Heeey Knuckles"Rouge said over the phone

Hmmph her voice was even more annoying over the phone then in person

Why Knuckles Why

"So Rouge listen I-"Knuckles said

"No don't explain he died doing what he love"Rouge interrupted

Rouge started to cry over the phone

Oh Bloody Hell

"Oh Rouge Iam so sorry how about I take you on a date"Knuckles said comforting Rouge

And just like that Rouge went from depressed emo to happy maiden in 3 seconds flat

"Oh Knuckles I'll bring Maria you bring-Rouge stated

"Shadow"Rouge said finishing her sentence in digust

"Oh"Knuckles said disappointed

"What's wrong"Rouge asked worried

"Oh nothing"Knuckles said deadpanned

"Oh bye Knux"Rouge said before giving a over the phone kiss

Knuckles slammed the phone on the receiver and sprinted to his room cussing I was tickled by this

Well at least he will be quiet or maybe I should comfort him like the asshole Iam

_Nah!_

I got combat training tomorrow at 9:00 plus those last two tests might pop up and I got to be prepared

Besides he owns a bottle of lotion and tissues he can resolve his OWN problem

(_Next Day)_

Oh fuck me I hate waking up at a pre set time it's terrible but old knuckie just don't know about that because he work's at home while I go and risk my life

"Oh Shadow"a quiet voice called

"Da Hell is that"I yelled back

Whatever anyway I got dressed super basic back in High School I always dressed to impress but now fuck them.I was wearing a dark green shirt,jogging pants,and some black trainers

I had to train with some karate master they hired

"Shadow Iam here"the voice popped up again

Then a strange blue aura came from Knuckles door

"Hey Knuckles wake up"I yelled banging on his door

2 seconds passed I got impatient and let's just say I hope room insurance exist

I looked into Knuckles bed I saw Knuckles and a bulge in the cover's

I pulled the cover's back to see a red female enchidna in a black skin tight suit popped out of the cover's and shot a pink energy beam from her wrist

**A/N:hey audience the other chapters will be way longer than this one or it will at least add more to the overall plot(each 10 chapters focuses on one arc)**

ocument here...


End file.
